Sango's Ninja Obstacle
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: for some reason a ninja has started to attack Sango over and over, who is this ninja and more importantly why is she targeting Sango?


Title: Sango's Ninja Obstacle

Description: for some reason a ninja has started to attack Sango over and over, who is this ninja and more importantly why is she targeting Sango?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: just so you know before you read the story, Naraku isn't dead, but I don't think he will be in this story or even a part of it, I just wanted to fit it in that timeframe instead of after he was defeated because of the stuff that happened after it, I wanted it to be before then.

Chapter 1

It was a breezy, calm day. A day that you would expect to find in the middle of fall. It wasn't too hot or too cold and nature was getting ready for the cold winter ahead. Sango stood in the middle of a clearing readying her oversized boomerang for her daily training. She had already put her demon slayer outfit on. The trees that surrounded the quiet meadow-like grassland, swayed back and forth to the wind's inclination. Kirara, who was still in her transformed stage from the journey there, sat quietly beside Sango, watching her every move intently.

Sango smiled and waited for the flying demons to make their appearance. It wasn't that she needed practice, she just liked being prepared.

"You ready Kirara?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the trees ahead of her. Not only did Sango like to practice, but she liked to practice with her faithful companion demon cat beside her.

Kirara gave a meowing sort of roar as a sign that she understood and was indeed ready.

"Here they come," warned Sango, lifting up her boomerang almost to the point it was above her. Kirara stood and her bristles rose instinctively. Soon a horde of weak demons flew passed the trees and to the clearing towards Sango and Kirara.

"Hiraikotsu!" yelled Sango as she threw her weapon with ease. It was a heavy weapon, but Sango had the skills to handle it as if she was throwing some other light weighted weapon. As Hiraikotsu swept through the air and destroyed all of the demons in sight, Sango focused on not the sky above, but between the trees closer to the ground.

She frowned as she could make out a dark figure coming fast through the forest ahead. She was so focused on the figure that she forgot all about the boomerang coming back to her. Kirara made a noise to get her attention and Sango looked up just in time to catch her weapon. She quickly looked back where she saw the figure, Kirara started growling. The figure was gone!

Sango scanned her eyes over the area hurriedly, but carefully. All of a sudden, the figure reappeared on her left side. Sango spotted this from the corner of her eye and turned as quick as she could, but she was too late. She got a quick glance at the ninja before him or her slammed into her and took her to the ground. Sango hit hard under the weight of the ninja. The ninja was about her size, but the fact that whoever it was had slammed into her at such a top speed had a painful effect.

Kirara showed her teeth aggressively and started to pounce on the ninja to help Sango. Just as Kirara was almost to attack, the ninja pulled something out of their pocket and threw it in Kirara's face. Kirara felt a burning sensation to her face and she backed up with closed eyes and threw her head back in pain. Sango opened her eyes to see her attacker right above her.

All she could see of their face was their eyes due to a mask they wore to cover up their mouth and nose that looked similar to the one she wore. Her hair was tied in the back in a bushy kind of pony tail that reminded Sango of her brother's hair style. Sango could tell by her clothing that this person was a ninja and by their eyes that this ninja was a girl. Sango focused on her cold dark eyes.

"Why have you attacked me?" asked Sango, still shocked, but otherwise calm. The ninja didn't answer at first, she just stared at Sango with a dark glare.

"I'm going to kill you," the girl finally replied, pulling out a dagger from her belt. Sango started to sweat and took a deep breath as though it would be her last. The girl had her pinned down pretty well, but unknown to her, Sango had pulled her arm back just enough to open her hidden blade and slice the girl's leg just enough to free herself from under her. As the girl winced and examined her wound, Sango back flipped away from her and ran to Kirara.

"Kirara are you ok?" she asked, checking her friend. It seemed that the girl had only thrown an herb that caused a mild burning and stinging effect to the victim. Sango waited by her side until the burning wore off, by then the girl had gotten to her feet. Sango was surprised that she was able to stand as well as blood trickled down the girl's leg, but she wasn't too astonished since she was a trained ninja apparently. Sango took a step forward bravely and spoke, "Why are you trying to kill me?"

The ninja glared at her, "You're the enemy," was all she said.

"Enemy?" Sango repeated softly with a confused frown. Beside her Kirara growled again as if to say, "How dare you speak to her like that."

"I will find you again and next time, I will kill you, demon slayer," the girl spat and with that she disappeared on the spot. Sango's eyes got as big as they were able and her mouth hung agape.

"Impossible," Sango gasped, "she disappeared!"

Sango stood there and couldn't help feel uneasy. It wasn't the threat that scared her as much as the mysterious ninja. She had never known a ninja that could disappear on the spot. Who was this girl and why did she want to kill her?

Kirara rubbed up against Sango's shoulder and purred comfortingly.

"Come on Kirara, let's get back to the others," Sango said, getting onto her back. Kirara turned and took off into the sky. Sango looked back to the spot where the ninja had disappeared as if she would return. The others will want to hear about this, Sango concluded, that a ninja had threatened her life with no explanation.

A/N: so that's the first chapter, hope you liked it :)


End file.
